


Simple as 1,2,3

by JinieBabie (eat_jenn)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, Essentially a tutorial for anal play, Felix and Jeongin are just mentioned, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_jenn/pseuds/JinieBabie
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin had heard of men being on the receiving end of anal sex. But it wasn't like they got anything out of it. Or did they? Maybe there was a reason they enjoyed it.Or: Hyunjin explores the world of anal fingering.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Simple as 1,2,3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! This is my first work in the fandom and hopefully, there will be more to come.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Hyunjin didn’t mean to eavesdrop. He really didn’t. But when you shove a bunch of horny young adults into a tiny living space with very little privacy, you tend to hear things.

Like the fact, Hana-noona gives great head. Or how that one manager hyung is a good kisser. Or now, how good it is to finger yourself.

Hyunjin tried to ignore the voices outside of his bedroom, squeezing his eyes closed and desperately trying to sleep. But the more he tried to block them out, the more he ended up focusing on them.

“Doesn’t it, ya know, hurt?” Changbin asked, his voice small.

“What, fingering yourself?” Minho snorted, “it can if you do it too quickly or too roughly, but it’s usually more like a really good stretch. And then it’s really good when you hit your prostate.”

“Is it really that good?” Changbin asked. Hyunjin was curious at this point, giving up on taking a nap.

“Binnie, that depends on you and your body. Personally, I love it, but some people don’t. Try it for yourself, that’s the only way you’ll be able to really know.” Minho said. “And if you do try it, make sure to tell hyung, yeah?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Yeah, okay hyung.”

Hyunjin rolled over in his bed, thinking to himself. He’d seen gay porn before -- hell he’d jerked off to it before-- but he never thought the bottom got anything out of it. He couldn’t imagine it feeling terrible because no one would do it if it was terrible, but he never thought that it would feel good, either. Porn was all fake anyway. Fake moans, fake orgasms, fake everything. It made for a better show. Anyone could tell you that. But maybe there was some truth to it. Maybe anal actually did feel good. Minho seemed to like it, and Hyunjin, as his dorm mate of many years, knew that his hyung didn’t lie about sex.

He decided that he needed to try it for himself.

He didn’t have time to immediately stick his fingers into his ass because he had dance practice. And voice lessons. And he had already planned to go on vlive that night to talk with Stays. But he was going to do it soon.

Soon ended up being almost a week later. He had a short break in his schedule since he was the MC for Music Core and the rest of the members were having dance practice in the studio. In the car on the way to Music Core, he pulled out his phone, thankful no one was there to tease him and take his phone, meddling in his business. He pulled up an incognito browser and searched for “male fingering”. Unsurprisingly a few porn videos popped up, but he wasn’t interested in those; he was more interested in seeing what he needed to do to finger himself than watching someone finger themself on camera.

Hyunjin wanted to make sure he was doing everything properly to make sure he didn’t tear anything and hurt himself. He vaguely remembered a rumor from high school about one of the upperclassmen trying anal sex and hurting his partner so badly they broke up. 

He wasn’t sure of how true it was, but he didn’t want to take any chances. If he did something wrong and tore himself he probably wouldn’t be able to dance or walk normally for a while. That would mean explaining why he got hurt to the members and staff. It could mean going to the doctor for surgery. It could even mean a possible termination of his contract to “protect JYP Entertainment from the gays.” He winced at the thought. He really didn’t want to go through that process.

Within a few minutes of browsing, he loaded an article titled “The Male G-Spot — Ultimate Anal Tips”. Despite the cringy title, the article was pretty helpful. It told him to make sure his nails were clipped well, don’t use spit for lube, and to make sure that he relaxed. The website had a list of materials he would need and links for buying some of them online.

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to buy them online because he didn’t want to risk one of the members grabbing the package for him and discovering what was inside. He really didn’t want a sex talk from one of the hyungs or to traumatize one of the younger members.

With no small sense of dread, he realized that he would need to buy it in person. In a sex store. He clicked the off button on his phone and dropped it in his lap. There was no way that this could end well.

After the end of his schedules for the week, he decided to go to the only sex store he knew of -- Piooda.

When his last schedule for the week was over, Hyunjin walked to the store wearing a hoodie and a mask in hopes of concealing his identity. Idols weren’t allowed to have an interest in sex, after all!

He opened the doors, a pit of anxiety in his stomach, his cheeks and ears already feeling warm. He reached in his pocket, squeezing the small piece of paper with his list of items he was planning on buying. He took a breath to try and calm himself down only to jump out of his skin as a young cashier brightly welcomed him into the store.

“Hello!” The young cashier said as he walked into the store, “Welcome to Piooda. Let me know if you need any assistance.”

He bowed slightly in acknowledgment, his heart still pounding from surprise. With clammy hands he pulled the list he had made out of his hoodie’s pocket. The list included an anal douche, water-based lubricant, and a toy. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was going to buy a toy since he didn’t even know if he was going to enjoy the feeling, but he didn’t know if his fingers would be enough to fully stimulate his prostate either. He figured either way it couldn’t hurt to get something inexpensive.

He browsed around the store for a little while, locating the lube and picking up a bottle that said it was water-based and good for anal play. Luckily due to the layout of the store, he was nearby the selection of douches; unfortunately, he didn’t really know what he was looking for.

“Need help?” The employee from earlier asked from his place at the cash register.

Hyunjin nodded. “Y-yeah,” he said, eyes flicking from the shelves to the young man.

The young man exited the counter and walked to the shelf Hyunjin was facing. “First time trying anal?” He asked, looking from the shelf to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin felt his face flush. “Yeah. A friend said it would feel good so…” he trailed off, not knowing why he was explaining himself to the employee.

The man smiled at him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. So anal douching?”

“I just um, I just want to make sure I’m fully, you know, clean.” Hyunjin stammered, sure that under his mask, his cheeks were bright red.

“Well, this one here should be good enough for most anal play. Just squirt it in and release it into the toilet until it’s clear. Not too crazy, right?” The employee said, picking up a box and handing it to Hyunjin. “If you want something bigger, then you’ll need to do an enema. But I don’t think you’ll need one of those right now.”

“Uh, probably not,” Hyunjin said. “But um, I was kinda interested in maybe getting a toy? Just in case?”

“Of course!” He led Hyunjjn to a wall of dildos, vibrators, and other toys he’d never seen before. Hyunjin thought if any more blood was directed to his face, it would explode.

The employee pointed to some metal toys that were curved with a wide, rounded ball on both ends. “This one here is pretty beginner-friendly, but this one here,” he grabbed an oddly shaped black silicone toy. “has a vibrating feature for added pleasure.”

Hyunjin hesitated, not really sure what he needed, or if he needed it at all.

The employee smiled. “If you have the money for both, I’d suggest trying them both out. Everyone’s prostate is different, you know. It’s all about experimenting to see what you like and what you don’t like.”

Hyunjin was still unconvinced. The employee noticed his reluctance and pulled out another toy. It was thin and curved with a wide flared base. “There’s also this toy, it’s pretty small for beginners, but it also has a vibrating function. It’s kind of like a hybrid of the first two.”

Hyunjin thought about it. It wasn’t too expensive and looked like it would work for what he needed. “I’ll take it.”

The employee handed it to Hyunjin, smiling easily. “Feel free to continue looking around. I’m Taeseob, let me know if you need any more help.”

“Actually, I think I’m ready to check out.”

“Okay, just follow me to the counter,” Taeseob said, leading Hyunjin to the front desk.

The items were quickly scanned and put in an inconspicuous black bag so that no one would be able to tell what he got. “That will be ₩56900.”

Hyunjin handed over his credit card, trying (and failing) to get over the embarrassment that had followed him into the store.

“Would you like to sign up for a store membership? You’ll get personalized coupons and discounts on all purchases.” Taeseob smiled at him, hands ready at the keyboard. “All I need is your phone number.”

Hyunjin sighed, “I might as well.”

After giving him his phone number, Hyunjin grabbed his bag and left the store with a friendly “have a nice day!” from Taeseob.

He decided to stop by a convenience store and buy some snacks in case anyone asked where he’d been. He made sure to grab enough for the group to share before heading home.

The dorm was thankfully mostly empty. Jeongin and Felix were by the television, playing Mario Kart, and based on the coffee cup that was by the couch, Jisung was probably home, too.

He set some snacks next to them and scurried to his room to stash his bag in the shoebox under his bed. Once he had sufficiently hidden the shoebox again, he sat on his bed, grinning, pleased with himself.

Step one, check.

Soon after Hyunjin bought the lube, the schedule started picking up. It was early December and with all of the events at the end of the year, it was hard to get more than a few hours of sleep, much less worry about getting off. Every day was 12-hour dance practices, vocal practice for 4 hours, meetings with the managers and producers and choreographers and makeup artists trying to perfect all of their stages and plan out responses to upcoming interviews. Every spare moment was spent napping or eating, trying to preserve what little energy was left. Quite frankly, Hyunjin was too tired to be horny.

But that didn’t mean he had forgotten his quest. As the season started to slow down, he started daydreaming about having some time to himself. He loved Stay, he really did, but sometimes it could be a little stressful to maintain his idol persona at all times. He was ready for a well-deserved break.

Luckily, after the final performance of the season, the managers and producers agreed to give the group a week-long break, urging the artists to rest well and stay healthy.

The group shuffled into the vans back to the dorms and Hyunjin’s chest tightened in a brief moment of anticipation, ready to finally try fingering himself. He gave himself a second to smile before closing his eyes and sleeping for thirteen hours straight.

When Hyunjin woke up, he was in his bed, makeup from the day before smudged on his pillowcase. He rubbed at his face, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. He slumped out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He quickly peed and flushed before turning to the sink to wash his hands.

He looked terrible. His face was puffy and bloated, remnants of eyeliner and smudged lipstick all over his face. He grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. He washed the remaining makeup off of his face and skipped the rest of his skincare for the moment, knowing that he would just wash off the product later in his shower. When his face was clean, he looked more like a human and less like a raccoon that had been playing with makeup.

Hyunjin dried his face and shuffled to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Chan was by the stove, attempting to fry eggs in a large pan. He had broken 3 of the 4 yolks and one of the eggs looked more scrambled than fried, but Chan assured Hyunjin that they would all taste fine.

“There’s rice cooked already if you want some. I looked for kimchi and vegetables but we don’t have anything left.” Chan took the pan off the heat. “Feel free to help yourself, I probably don’t need to eat all of this by myself.”

He grabbed some rice, spooned on a misshapen egg, and walked into the living room. Chan joined him with a heaping bowl of rice and the three remaining eggs. Hyunjin often wondered how Chan could eat so much food so soon after waking up.

Hyunjin took a huge bite of his food, happy he no longer had to worry about being on camera. He would still take selcas for Stay, but he could always use filters to thin his face so no one accused him of getting chubby. Seriously, being an idol was so stressful.

Chan looked at Hyunjin, a worried look in his eyes. He knew that Hyunjin had been putting in extra effort in maintaining his strict diet during the awards season, despite needing the extra calories to keep up with the fast pace of an idol’s life.

Chan nudged his arm. “Hey make sure you go to bed early today. I know you slept a lot last night, but your body needs the rest.”

Hyunjin smiled back at him, “Okay, Chan-hyung.” It really was no wonder that everyone had a crush on Chan at one point or another. He was always looking out for others, even if he himself needed someone to look out for him. “But you’re one to talk. Make sure you actually go to sleep tonight and don’t stay in the studio. You need a break, too.”

“I can’t promise anything, Hyunjinnie.” Chan sighed. “You know that I have meetings, and I still need to go to the studio to record some demos.”

“I know, hyung,” Hyunjin said, dejectedly.

Chan set his spoon by his bowl and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand. “Hey, tomorrow let’s watch a movie together. A ghibli movie maybe?”

Hyunjin squeezed his hand. “Princess Mononoke?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“And we can have snacks?”

“We can have whatever you want.”

“I want you to relax. And to cuddle me.”

“I don’t think I could stop you from cuddling. You’re clingier than an octopus, Jinnie.” Chan gently ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “And you get worse when you watch movies.”

“So, cuddles?” Hyunjin looked at Chan with hopeful eyes.

Chan laughed, “Yes, Hyunjin. Cuddles.”

“If you aren’t here by nine, I’m picking you up myself,” Hyunjin said, a small smile spreading across his face.

Chan gently pulled at Hyunjin’s hair, and Hyunjin tried to suppress a pleased gasp from the feeling. “I’d expect nothing less from you, little prince.” He stood up and picked up the dishes from breakfast. “Anyway, I’m going to head to the studio. I have a meeting with some of the other producers for our next album.”

“Any idea when you’ll get back?”

“Probably like seven? I mean we do have a break.” Chan shrugged his shoulders. “Make sure you rest, too. You seemed more worn out after last night than usual.”

“I’m fine, hyung.” Hyunjin smiled. “But I’ll make sure that I take it easy for a bit.”

Chan ruffled his hair and smiled before setting the bowls in the sink and leaving for the studio.

After he left, Hyunjin broke into a happy smile, excited to finally be alone with some free time on his hands. It was finally time for him to try what he’d been wanting to do for weeks: prostate stimulation.

Now that he was actually about to use it, the douche was a little scary. In theory, it didn’t sound too bad; you fill it with warm (but not hot!) water and give it a little squeeze inside of you. But Hyunjin was a baby and he was nervous.

He filled the douche with warm water and set it on the counter in the bathroom. He put a little lube on the nozzle, figuring extra lube would make it a little easier to put in. He then put a little lube on his hole, dipping his fingertip inside a little bit. It was a strange feeling but it wasn’t painful.

Then he rested his knee on the toilet and gently settled the tip into his hole. He squeezed the bulb of the douche and lukewarm liquid was released inside of him. It was a weird sensation, one that Hyunjin wasn’t sure he liked. But it wasn’t exactly terrible, either. Just weird.

Luckily it wasn’t too difficult and after a few more rounds it was over. Step two, check.

He turned the knob in the shower and stepped in under the warm water. He washed the grimy concoction of hairspray, sweat, and whatever else could have been in his hair from the last performance before scrubbing his body, cleaning off dirt and sweat, and taking the time to appreciate a shower he didn’t have to rush.

Hyunjin turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He decided to go ahead and do his skincare routine to try and save his skin from the damage of sleeping in heavy makeup after performing for hours. Once he applied his final layer of moisturizer he went to his room and put some music on to get himself really relaxed.

After his playlist was on he grabbed the lube and vibrator he’d bought and locked the door to his room, despite not expecting anyone to be home to interrupt him. Hyunjin hung his towel on the hook near the foot of the bed and lay down on his bed.

He started by sucking on the fingers of his left hand while letting his right hand glide along the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. He imagined kissing Chan, letting Chan touch his skin, pinch his nipples and he sighed around his fingers. He pinched his nipples until they were swollen and red and sensitive to even very light touches. Slowly, he let his hand trail down almost to his cock, but not quite. Once his hand touched navel, he changed its direction, moving it to his sensitive thighs. He grabbed at his muscles, ghosting light touches over the insides of his thighs before wrapping a hand around his cock.

He was already hard and leaking precum on his tummy. He scooped some of the precum into his mouth and groaned at the taste. It didn’t taste particularly good but it made him wonder if maybe Chan tasted similar. He wondered if Chan had tried this before. If Chan had fingered someone else before. How it would feel for Chan to touch him. How it would feel for Chan to rub against his hard dick.

He picked up the lube and drizzled some on his fingers and rubbed at his hole. It was firm and tense under his fingertips. He took a deep breath to relax his muscles and gently pushed into it, feeling the rings of muscle clenching around him. He took his time, not wanting to rush anything and injure himself.

Hyunjin sighed as a finger slipped in slightly. He slowly pushed it in fully and held it there for a moment, getting used to the sensation of his finger being there. He held his cock with his other hand, gently stroking it to keep his body relaxed. He started moving his finger inside of him, just a simple in and out movement. It felt strange but nice, but he wasn’t out of his mind with pleasure like Minho had implied.

He pulled his finger out and added a second one before pushing back in. He continued to move them in and out for a moment before stretching his fingers a little bit. It was a little uncomfortable, his hole stretching wider around his fingers but Hyunjin found that he quite enjoyed the feeling.

His fingers scissored a little, stretching his hole more to feel more of that burn. More precum dripped on his belly, the hand on his cock soaking wet with the liquid. He squeezed the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from cumming too quickly without even reaching his prostate.

Hyunjin let go of his cock, letting it bob in the air in favor of grabbing his buttcheek and holding it so his fingers could go in his hole more easily. He tested different angles, trying to aim upward near his belly in hopes of reaching his prostate.

It didn’t take very long before he found it, his back arching, a quiet moan spilling out of his mouth. He gently rubbed the edge of it with his fingers, massaging it. Heat built up in his belly, a gentle warmth slowly spreading through his body. It was a feeling he knew he would enjoy, but he was impatient and knew that he couldn’t wait for the feeling to completely spread through him. He thought maybe if Chan were there to tell him to be good, to be patient, then maybe he could do it. Chan could tell him to hold himself open and just focus on the stimulation of his prostate, making him delirious with pleasure, keeping him on edge until he decided to let him cum. But Chan wasn’t here right now, and Hyunjin wasn’t patient enough to do that by himself.

He grabbed the lube and drizzled some more on his fingers and pushed them inside, reaching his prostate again. He didn’t have as much mobility this way, but the stretch of the added finger combined with the stimulation of his prostate was amazing.

He pushed against his prostate with a little more force and he sobbed in pleasure. He continued rubbing at his prostate, but it was a little difficult to really get enough stimulation to really push him over the edge. Hyunjin took out his fingers and grabbed the dildo that was lying on his bed; he coated it in lube and started pushing it in. 

It was difficult at first, but he took a deep breath and slowly pushed it in until his ass touched the base. He got used to the feeling of the toy inside of him. He could feel his hole pulsing around the toy and he blushed. He knew no one was watching him, but he was still a little surprised that he could feel the way his butt was clenching.

To help him relax he started stroking his cock again, occasionally pressing his thumb into the slit at the head. When he felt more relaxed he started moving the toy, fucking it into his hole.

It was a little harder to find his prostate and it took a couple of tries to get the right angle but once he did he firmly rubbed the toy against it until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Hot cum splashed across his belly, painting his tan skin white.

He took a minute to come down from his orgasm, amazed. That had to be one of the best orgasms he’d had in a while. And he hadn’t even turned the vibrator on.

He immediately turned it on as soon as the thought registered in his brain and was overwhelmed by the overstimulation. His body was extremely sensitive from the orgasm he just had, but he still needed more. He’d done this before with his cock, but this was way more intense than that. His stomach throbbed and it hurt, but he persisted, knowing that the orgasm was going to be worth it.

He whined the hand that had been on his cock fisting in the sheets to stop him from touching himself. He couldn’t hold back his noises, mouth wide open as the dildo vibrated inside of him. He knew he wouldn’t last long so he held the tip of the vibrator to his prostate as he trembled from the deliciously painful pleasure.

It was all too much and he came again, this time his cum much thinner than it was the first time. He turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of him, his hole fluttering around nothing. He groaned at the feeling of emptiness, but he was finally satisfied.

He was definitely going to do this again. Step three, check. Mission complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on Twitter @jinie_babie (NSFW) https://twitter.com/jinie_babie
> 
> Piooda is a real adult store in Seoul and they make sure that their products are safe to use since sex toys are not regulated in South Korea. You can check them out here: https://www.instagram.com/piooda.life/?hl=en


End file.
